Aiko
Aiko is a seven-tailed kitsune from Deepwoods. You can meet her after 5-7 meetings with other kitsune from the forest and having a level of at least 36. Appearance Edit Aiko is a little over 5’4 tall. She has a head of short silver-blond hair that ends above her shoulders, parted by two large, furry fox ears. Seven luxurious fox tails sway behind her, the silky fur shimmering as they move. She wears a set of revealing blue and white robes, neatly pressed and hung off her features with care, her D-cup breasts bound by a cloth chest wrap that is just a little too tight. She sports a number of red “tattoos” adorning her face and body; the most prominent of which are the spiral-shaped patterns on her palms and buttocks, and a stylized lotus flower on her lower back. She wields a longbow almost as tall as she is that she can summon and dismiss with a snap of her fingers, and stares you down with a determined fire in her glittering blue eyes. As soon as we make friends with a fox, a new tab in "Places" called "Great Tree" will be unlocked where you can find Aiko. Options to choose from: First encounter: - Riches ( GIVE ME ALL THE GOLD!!! ) Causes her to trick you: you are given useless leaves. - Power ( Can I become even more powerful? ) Causes her to trick you and give a pipe - Sex ( That sexy proposition sounded very enticing... ) Leads to Blowjob/eaten out - Nothing ( Give it back, it's hers after all. ) She will give you a kiss and raises your Strength or Toughness by 3. - Fight ( - Only if you chose Yes to fight her in the first place ) - Fluffy Tail ( Those tails look so fluffy... GOTTA TOUCH THEM!!! ) You tell Aiko that you want to rub her tails, how lewd! - Corruption ( Activate Aiko's Corruption ) have to check Second encounter & others (*): "You emerge into a clearing dominated by a familiar, ancient-looking tree, just in time to see a small feral fox with lustrous silver fur", “I’m surprised you managed to find this place again” - Talk ( Talk with the foxy girl ) - Fun time ( Have some fun times with foxy Aiko ) - Both ( *Have a chat then some fun times with foxy Aiko after ) - Spar ( Exchange some friendly blows ) The loser must satisfy the winner “Competition eh? I’m not a pushover, you know,” she says, taking a couple of mock boxing swings at the air. “Okay, I’m game. What are the stakes?” - Fight ( Attack her ) At first you can attack immediately (*but at next meetings you must have a certain level of corruption) - Corruption On/Off (*) - Leave ( Leave the clearing ) Ninetails encounter If you have nine tails when you first meet Aiko, a special meeting sequence occurs where she tricks you with an illusion, but then bows and apologizes when she realizes you have nine tails. You have the option of either just giving the ball back peacefully or her "getting rough" to get it back, which just leads to the typical deals she has for the first encounter. Aiko have a sister named Yamata, when the affinity and Pc level reaches a sufficient value (100 affinity and Pc Level at lest 25) at the next meeting, the mission of stopping the corrupt Aiko sister will start. Yamata She is standing over 6 and a half feet tall, and sports a large pair of demonic horns sticking up in front of her ears. She has only a cloth chest wrap to cover her large E-cup breasts, her bare arms covered in scratches and bite marks, with a billowing pair of white pants flowing around her waist, similar in style to the lower portion of Aiko’s robes. Have nine large tails twisting in the air behind her, flicking around erratically. Her head is constantly turned at a slight angle, as if it’s been permanently screwed on wrong, and every move she makes is bizarrely unsettling, as if she were some kind of abomination wearing the form of a kitsune. She is at 30 level with around 2600 health points and 250 Lust points, additionally she has medium resistance to Lust, has a special ability that bound movements, and spell that can sealed your item pouch, can inflict bleeding wounds that cause a quick end to the fight. After defeating her we have three options: - Let her go ( Let Yamata go, trusting her to not hurt anyone else ) - Aiko finish ( It should be up to Aiko what to do with Yamata ) - Finish her ( Yamata has caused enough pain and misery, end her now ) Category:Xianxia Npc's Category:NPC Category:Female